Arc-V Anniversary 2019: Writing Prompts (Two Months Late)
by Fable Writeworth
Summary: 2019 Arc-V Month's Writing Prompts. June 1st through June 30th. I probably won't last long. But I'm gonna try anyway! (And I was right!...But I'm still going to try and finish them.)
1. Day 1 - The Fun Has Only Just Begun

**Title:** Smile For Me

**Prompt: **The Fun Has Only Just Begun!

**AU: **Separate Counterparts AU (An AU where the counterparts have their own bodies.)

**Summary: **Yuya and a few of the Lancers are putting on a dueling show for the Standard Dimension, however, Yuto is worried about embarrassing Yuya and himself in the tag duel.

**Shippings: **Light Counterpartshipping (Yuya x Yuto)

* * *

Yuto paced the room worriedly from side to side. Shay and Sylvio's duel should be wrapping up any moment and soon it would be time for him to go on.

"Yuto, what are you so worried about?" Lulu asked kindly from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it's just a tag team duel." Zuzu added. "Do you have an honor code against dueling girls or something?" Yuto shakes his head.

"N-no. Not at all. Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." He confesses.

"Nervous? Really? You've never dueled in front of a crowd before? Even at Heartland?" Zuzu questioned.

"It's not the crowd, although they aren't making it any better." Yuto peeks out the curtains to see the stands completely filled with citizens from the Standard Dimension.

"So if it isn't stage fright then what is it?" Zuzu placed a hand on Yuto's shoulder. "Yuto, we won't be upset if you want to back out of this." Lulu nods in agreement.

"Exactly! So please, tell us what's wrong. I'm sure we can fix it together! And if not, we're not going to force you to go out there. We could get Sora to duel with Yuya, or even Declan." Yuto faced them, his face flush red.

"N-no! I want to duel with Yuya, but I just...I'm afraid...I might mess it up for him."

"Mess it up for him? What do you mean?" Zuzu pressed.

"You and Yuya are wonderful Dueltainers and Lulu, you've caught onto it fast, but me?" Yuto shakes his head at himself. "I'm nowhere near close to that. I know Yuya wants to put on a show for the crowd, and I do want to help him bring smiles, but-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Zuzu shouted, cutting off Yuto. "How dare you speak about yourself that way! **Anyone **can become a dueltainer!"

"Zuzu's right, Yuto!"

"Lulu, what's the number one rule of a Dueltainer?"

"As long as you're having fun, then you're number one!" Lulu recited happily.

"Correct! Yuto, dueltaining isn't about the fancy tricks or sparkles. I thought you would have learned that already from Yuya."

"Yeah! Just have fun with your dueling. You and Yuya have always been an amazing team and if you two are having fun, then the crowd will have fun too!"

"I don't know." Yuto sighs, running a hand through his bangs. "Maybe I should back out. Say I'm sick or some-"

"No way!" Yuya shouted, to Yuto's horror. He whip around to see the tomato haired duelist appear from just around the corner. Clearly, Yuya had heard the whole thing. "You're going to back out of the duel?!" Yuto lets out a defeated sigh.

"I just want everyone to enjoy themselves."

"But how can we enjoy ourselves if you're not?" Yuya pointed out. Yuya gently places a hand on Yuto's shoulder. "It's just like Zuzu said. As long as we're having fun, the crowd will have fun too. And how can we not have fun with us as a team?" Yuya gave Yuto a reassuring smile and Yuto smiled back.

"You're right, Yuya."

"Of course I'm right!"

"Well then, now that that's settled, let's go out there and make some smiles!" Zuzu shouted, grabbing her duel disk. The girls headed out onto the field first. As they were being introduced to the crowd, Yuya turned to Yuto.

"Yuto, let's make this the best show ever."

"Yeah, the fun has only just begun." Yuto smirks, saying Yuya's motto.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

**Pen: "****This isn't my best work, but I've been stuck on this prompt nearly all month and I don't even know why. It's literally Yuya's motto. How can I not make a story out of it?! At least it's over with now." **


	2. Day 2 - Slice of Life

**Title:** Slice Of Pawn

**Prompt:** Slice Of Life

**AU:** Pawns In Synchro AU (An AU where Yuri lives in the Synchro Dimension with Yugo.)

**Summary:** Yugo comes home late from work.

**Shippings:** Pawnshipping (Yugo x Yuri)

* * *

"Alright, Yugo! You ready to head out?" Crow asked, poking his head into the garage where he found his coworker already packing up to go. Yugo nods with a yawn.

"W-what time is it?"

"Uhh...about 2 in the morning. You were working on that bike for hours." Yugo rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"...Had to finish it. Waited...too long."

"I told you you would regret putting it off for so long." Crow sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, buddy." Crow patted his shoulder. "Let's get you home."

"Thanks Crow." Yugo mumbles as he gets out of the car.

"No problem, Yugo. See ya tomorrow! Well...it technically is tomorrow so uhh...see ya in a few hours!" Crow then drove off, leaving Yugo to walk up the pathway to his house alone. All along the porch was decorated with perfectly kept flowers of all different colors and sizes. If Yugo wasn't so sleepy he would had stop to admire his boyfriend's handiwork, but today he was just too tired to give it a second glance.

Before he could even get his house key out the front door was already opening to reveal Yuri standing inside. Yugo was a bit confused on why he wasn't asleep by now. He wasn't even in his pajamas.

"Took you long enough." Yuri muttered as Yugo walked in.

"Y-Yuri, what are you-?"

"Couldn't sleep, not that you seem to care." Yuri shuts the door and locked it. "Honestly, I don't know why you do this every week." As Yugo was stumbling past their kitchen he caught the scent of food and immediately his stomach rumbles reminding him that his lunch break had been more than a few hours ago. "Oh, yes. While you and Crow were busy toying around in your little workshop I decided to make dinner."

Yuri then usher Yugo into the kitchen and sat him at the table where a few seconds later a bowl and spoon were placed in front of him. It was soup, still warm too.

"Crow texted me before he dropped you off." Yuri answer Yugo's unvoiced question. "Knowing how you both work, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything so you better eat all of it. I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothing." And with that Yuri exited the kitchen.

Taking the spoon Yugo downed the soup in less than five minutes, but it was delicious. With his stomach contently full Yugo placed his dishes in the sink before heading upstairs for some well needed rest. When he got to the bedroom he notice that Yuri wasn't inside.

A bit confused Yugo took off his boots and sets them to the side. He was about to go to the dresser when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Oh no you don't." Yuri growled. "You are not getting into bed smelling like that."

"Yuri, seriously..." Yugo whined.

"No way. You smell like you crawled out of a garbage dump. Bath. Now." Knowing that there was no way around it and he was too tired to argue with Yuri anyway, Yugo went to the bathroom down the hall from their room. To his surprise, the light was already on in the bathroom. When he walked in his clothes had already been placed as well as a few towels, and the bathtub was already filled with hot water. "Hurry up and get in before it gets cold." Yuri said from behind him.

"T-thanks." Yugo mumbles as he begins to undress. It was only until Yugo was completely undress did he realize that Yuri was also getting undress. "Uhh...Yuri?"

"Hmm?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Taking a bath." Yuri snorted, holding back a laugh. "What? Did you actually think I was going to wait for you to finish before I could take mine? Besides, you would probably accidentally drown yourself if I wasn't here. Now come." Yuri beckon Yugo to the tub. Again, too tired to object or complain, Yugo followed.

Thankfully the square tub was large enough to fit both of them. As Yugo sat in the warm water, he relax for a brief moment allowing the water to wash away all the dirt and grim from today.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Yugo looked over at his boyfriend, confused. He looked mildly insulted, like Yugo had just called him stupid.

"W-what?" Yuri held out his hand.

"Come here. Let me wash you." Yugo tilted his head to side, not entire sure if he had heard Yuri right. This cause Yuri to roll his eyes before grabbing his arm and pulling him to his side of the tub. "It's not like we haven't bathe before."

This was true. Taking showers together was something they had just started a few weeks ago. At first it was a bit awkward but eventually they both got used to it, however, they never washed each other before. They usually kept to their own space and did their own thing. This was entirely new. But Yugo trusted Yuri.

If he felt uncomfortable with anything, he just had to say the word and Yuri would stop.

Yuri situated himself so that his stomach was just against Yugo's back. He began to wash his hair, gently pouring warm water over his form. Once his hair was fully wet, Yuri took some shampoo and began to lather it into his hair. As Yuri's nimble fingers message his scalp Yugo began to be lull by the motions. He didn't help that Yuri was also humming a soft tune.

Everything in that moment just felt so right and perfect. He probably could fall asleep here if given the chance.

"Close your eyes." Yuri instructed before pouring water over his hair repeatedly until the shampoo was all washed out.

"If you keep pampering me like this I'm probably going to fall sleep right here." Yugo yawned as Yuri picked up a bar of soup and a rag. He smirked and lean down, placing a soft kiss on Yugo's neck.

"Maybe that's the idea..." He murmur before rubbing the soapy rag along the same spot. It was practically impossible for Yugo to keep his eyes open now as his boyfriend continue to pepper his body in soft kisses followed by gentle rubs of the rag.

Suddenly Yugo jerked up as a sharp pain in his left shoulder made him jump. He look back to see Yuri smirking at him like he had done nothing wrong.

"Y-Yuri! What the hell?!"

"What?"

"Why did you bite me?! That hurt!" Yuri stood up from the water and stepped out

"It's not my fault you fell asleep." Yugo blinked. Had he? The water he was sitting in was starting to feel cold. Did he blank out for a few minutes? "Well? Are you going to sit there all night?" Yuri asks, already dressed. Yugo stood up and stepped out of the tub. Yuri took a dry towel and wrap it around him. "Get dressed and come to bed when you're done." Yuri kiss the spot where he had bit before leaving. Already Yugo missed his touch.

He quickly got dressed in his pajamas before draining the tub. With that done he headed back to bedroom where Yuri was already curled up under this sheets. In his sleepy haze, Yugo shuts off the lights and joins him in bed. Before laying down completely Yugo leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to Yuri's lips.

"Love you." Yugo murmur.

"Love you too, Pogo. Now get some sleep." Yuri yawned. Smiling, Yugo wrapped am arm around Yuri's waist, pulling him closer so that he could nuzzle into his neck. Tomorrow he definitely needed to do something extra nice for Yuri, but for now, it was definitely time for sleep.

* * *

**I'm Right**

**Angel: "Aww, how nice. Someone let their six year old on the computer."**

**Pen: "Angel, don't be mean. English might not be their first language. I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm Right. If you must know, the reason why I have friends is because our friendship isn't based on our beliefs, but rather, how much we enjoy each other's company. My family hasn't ban me from my home because we're all entitled to our own beliefs and they don't care if I do or if I don't support same gender relationships. I know Yu-Gi-Oh isn't known for same gender relationships, but this is fanfiction. You know, fiction for fans. However, I understand that you don't like this kind of shipping and that's fine. We all have our own taste when it comes to shipping and if you don't like it then I hope you find a story that you do like."**

**Rayisoar5**

**Pen: "Aww, thank you Ray!"**

**(Angel glares at Rayisoar.)**

**Angel: "Hey! Her name is Pen! Not Penny! She hates that nickname!"**

**Pen: "Haha, it's okay, Angel. I'm fine with the nickname. I just don't like it when my uncle calls me it. He's a jerk." **

**Angel: "Hmmm...fine. Thanks for the penny, I guess." **

**Pen: "And thanks for the advice too."**

**Guest (1)**

**Angel: "Yeah. That sure is a mystery, isn't it?"**

**Pen: "There could be a lot of reasons but I hope that get rid of that homophobic attitude. It isn't a good look for them." **


	3. Day 3 - Ice Cream

**Title:** For The Love Of Ice Cream

**Prompt:** Ice Cream

**AU:** Canon Aftermath AU (Following the canon storyline, the Dragon Boys try to find a way to separate themselves.)

**Summary: **Being a soldier from Academia, Yuri never got the pleasure to try ice cream. Yuya and the other Dragon Boys decide to fix that.

**Shippings: **Light Dimensionshipping (Yuya x Yuto x Yugo x Yuri)

* * *

"Okay...favorite food?" Yuya asked the blue sky. To anyone nearby, it would have looked that Yuya was talking to himself but in reality, he really wasn't.

["Favorite food? I would have to say...Lulu's chicken soup."]

("Chicken soup? That's your favorite food?")

["It's not just any chicken soup. It's Lulu's special recipe. No one knows it, not even Shay."]

"Really? Oh, wow. It must be pretty special then. I wonder if she would make some for us?"

["Of course she would. Lulu loves to cook for others. Once we get this whole mess sorted out, I'm sure she'll make some for everyone."]

("Okay! Okay! My turn! My favorite food is ice cream!")

"Ice cream? What flavor?"

("Chocolate!")

["Oh, mine's vanilla."]

("Really? Vanilla is too plain for me.")

"I like strawberry! It's so good! What about you, Yuri?"

Silence.

"Yuri?" Yuya tilted his head further back to see his Fusion counterpart laying on the grass behind him, facing away from them.

("Eh, you fell asleep or something?") Yugo ask, tilting his head to the left to stare at Yuri's shoulder.

{"What is the point of all this?"} Yuri's voice was bitter. {"We've already tried three times and nothing has changed!}

"Yuri! Don't say that!" Yuya gasp, sitting up. "That's just quitter's talk!"

["Yuya's right, Yuri."] Yuto sat up as well. {"We can't give up hope yet."]

("And you heard Leo! The only reason we're together is because our souls don't...uhh...they don't...") Yugo turned to his other counterparts. ("What was it again?")

["It's because our individual souls can't differentiate from each other, therefore we can't separate."] Yuto answers patiently.

"That's why we're doing this. If we find out a little bit more about each other then our souls should be able to tell each other apart."

{"And you actually think this is gonna work?"}

("Of course it will! It has too! But it won't work if you keep on being a sour puss about it!")

"Please, Yuri! We already swore to keep things one hundred percent honest with each other!" Yuya pleaded.

["And we're alone. That's the reason Yuya came all the way out here."] Yuto gestures at the empty field they were lying in. ["Anything we share here will be for our ears only. No one else's."] The boys waited a few seconds.

{...I don't have a favorite flavor of ice cream, or a favorite food. We ate the same thing everyday at Academia."}

("W-what?! You can't be serious! Didn't you...? I don't know! Get special treatment or something at Academia?") Yugo asked.

{I would hardly call it 'special treatment'. I was trained personally by the Professor so that he could **use **me. I had my room all to myself only because all the other kids were too **scared **of me."} Yuri shut his eyes, lost in his memories. {"But we all ate the same meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."}

"So you never had anything else to eat, except what Academia served you?"

{"It's not like I've had a chance to try-"}

("Why didn't you say anything?!") Yugo shouted, jumping up. ("Me and Rin never had a lot of money and even we had the chance to try ice cream! You're seriously telling me you never had ice cream?! Like...at all?!")

{"Fusion, you know I don't like repeating myself."} Yuri said, glancing at Yugo through one eye. For the first time since Yugo and Yuri have met, Yugo ignoring the blatant mispronounce of his name and turned to Yuya.

("Yuya! We need to go!") Yuya smiles, knowing what Yugo was talking about.

"Sure! All this ice cream talk got me hungry." Yuya said, standing up. Yuri finally sat up, staring at his counterparts confused.

{"What are you talking about?"}

("What does it look like?") Yugo smiled at him. ("We're getting you some ice cream!")

* * *

Yuya enter the chilly parlor and raced up to the display case where all the flavors had been set out. The woman behind the counter smiled at him warmly.

"Hello and welcome to Sweet Scoop, how may I help you?"

"I"m just going to bowser for a few moments, if that's okay with you."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Yuya return his gaze to the flavors.

"Alright Yuri, which one do you want to try?"

{"Must I?"}

("Yessss! You have too!") Yugo whined.

["Come on, Yuri. Yuya's doing a good thing for you. You can at least try it."] Yuto urged. Yuri lets out a sigh but does start to look through the flavors.

"Found any?" Yuya asked after a bit of silence. Yuri just shrugs.

("Seriously?! I already see like four flavors I want to try! We're going to be here for hours at this rate!")

{"Well you're the ones who insisted I try. I already told you I didn't want too."} Yuto stared at Yuri for a moment before he lean down and whisper something into Yuya's ear. Yuya looked at Yuto to Yuri before smiling and nodding.

"Hey, Yuri. How about you get Neapolitan? It has vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry so you can try the three basic flavors in one shot."

{"Fine. Whatever gets us out of here quicker."} Yuri muttered. Yuya order a cup of Neapolitan and once it was paid for he headed towards the far corner of the shop, furthest away from people. Yuya set the cup and spoon on the table in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Alright Yuri. Switch with me." When the eyes open again they were pink instead of red. "Dig in, Yuri." Yuya smiled, now a specter. Yuri took the spoon and dab at the ice cream, casting occasional glances at his counterparts. Seeing that Yuri wasn't comfortable with them watching him eat Yuya continued their conversation from before, this time, asking what their favorite animal was.

As the three counterparts got back to chatting, Yuri turned his full attention to the cold treat in front of him. He tried the vanilla first, placing a small spoonful into his mouth and swallowing. He then tried chocolate, then strawberry, before eating the entire thing.

("Well?") Yugo asked once Yuri was done. ("What did you think?") Yuri stared at the empty cup for a moment, thinking. ("Chocolate's the best, right?!")

{"...I like Neapolitan."}

["So you like...all of them? Really?"] Yuto raised an eyebrow.

"I...didn't expect that." Yuya said, scratching his head.

{"Each has its unique taste. One wouldn't be the same without the other."} Yuri stood up from the chair. {"I'm getting another cup. Yuya, it's on you, right?"} Yuri gave Yuya a cheeky grin while Yuya just sighed.

"And there goes my allowance."

("Hey guys? Now...you might think I'm crazy but uhh...I don't think Yuri wants to separate.") Yugo said, keeping his voice low so that Yuri wouldn't hear him.

["No. You're not crazy. I'm thinking the same thing as well."]

"But why? I thought he would want to have his own body back."

["That's what I'm not sure about."]

("Should we ask him about it?") Yuto shakes his head.

["He already has trouble opening up to us as it is. There's no way he would tell us."]

"Give him time. He'll open up. I'm sure of it!"

("Yeah! Oh, and one more thing, Yuya?")

"Yeah?"

("Can I get some ice cream too?") Yuya lets out another long sigh.

"Once Yuri's done."

("Yes!")

* * *

**Queen of Stars**

**Pen: "Oh my gosh!"**

**(Pen runs up to Nova.)**

**Pen: "I've heard so much about you from my creator! It's so wonderful to meet you!" **

**(Pen then begins circling Nova, looking her up and down.)**

**Pen: "You're such a beautiful creation! You said you were Yuya's sister? How wonderful!"**

**(Angel waves.)**

**Angel: "Hi, Nova! Welcome back! Don't mind Pen. She's always excited when she meets another creation."**

**[Regarding I'm Right] - Okay. I tried being nice, but clearly you're not going to stop. Your review wasn't good or bad. It was horrible and cruel. Oh, and FYI, you weren't fooling anyone. I know Odd-Eyes Dragon and Zarc 4 were still you. I'm not dense. You just changed your username. I will not allow you and your 'friends' to keep shaming my FANFICTION for OOC and yaoi content. Now you can keep being a little troll, anymore horrible reviews will be immediately deleted. Have a nice life.**


	4. Day 4 - Seasons

**Title:** Grateful Seasons

**Prompt:** Seasons

**AU:** High School AU (Yuya and friends all attend the same high school.)

**Summary: **How friendship turned to love across the seasons.

**Shippings: **Counterpartshipping (Yuya x Yuto) / Mentions of Bardshipping (Sylvio x Lulu)

* * *

_Autumn_

Yuya first met Yuto during the beginning of the school year. At first, Yuya didn't even know the boy even existed until he accidentally dropped his pencil on the floor and lean down to pick it up, only to stop short as another hand beats him to it.

"Here you go." He was holding his pencil out to him, a charming smile on his face.

"Oh, thanks." Yuya said, taking it.

And that was the start of their friendship.

_Winter_

"Are you sure you're not cold, Yuya?" Yuto asked his friend on their way to school. It had snowed about 3 or 4 feet last night and more of it was still raining down on them. To Yuya's disappointment, school hadn't been closed for the day and so he was forced into the cold.

"H-ha, honestly, who can be warm in this weather?" Yuya shutters, burying his hands deep into his jacket's pockets which had little to no effect. "But I'm fine, Yuto. I've been through worse."

"How come you're not wearing any gloves? Don't you have any?" Yuya shakes his head.

"My mom doesn't have the money for them right now." Out of the corner of his eye, Yuya saw Yuto's eyes sadden. "B-but like I said, I've been through wayyy worse. I remember one time me and Sylvio got caught in the biggest rainstorm of the year with no raincoats or anything." Yuya laughs at the memory. "And only because Sylvio wanted this new video game that just-"

Yuya is cut off as Yuto grabs his hand and slips on a black glove. Yuya blinks, realizing that it was Yuto's glove.

"Uhh...Yuto?" Yuto takes off his other glove, grabbing Yuya's other hand, and slipping that one on too.

"There. That should help." Yuya flex his fingers experimentally. He hadn't had gloves since he was young and it felt a bit strange wearing someone else's.

"Yuto, I really don't need them. I told you, I'll be-" Yuya was again cut off as Yuto wraps the red scarf he had been wearing around Yuya's own neck.

"You won't be fine. You'll catch a cold in this weather."

"And what about you?" Yuya pulled the scarf down a little to free his mouth.

"My jacket's a lot heavier than your's and I'm used to cold weather. Besides, I would never forgive myself if you got sick." Yuya smiles, his friend's words warming him better than any clothing.

"Thanks, Yuto."

_Spring_

"AHCOO!" Yuto sneezes hard into his elbow. A white tissue was immediately handed to him which he takes and blows into it hard in an attempt to unclog his nose. "My pollen allergy will be the death of me, I swear."

"You know, I think my mom might have some medicine for allergies." Yuya said from beside him, pausing the movie they were watching.

"She does?"

"I think so. Let me go get some." Yuya said before jumping off the couch. He returns a moment later with a tiny cup in hand, filled with a sticky purple liquid. "I will warn you, it taste pretty foul." Yuya said, wrinkling his nose.

"I've taken so much medicine over the years for these damn allergies, it hardly affects me anymore." Yuto said before swallowing down the bitter medicine. He gives the cup back to Yuya who disappears, probably to put the cup in the kitchen sink to be washed out.

When Yuya doesn't come back after a few minutes, Yuto calls out to him.

"Yuya? Is everything okay?"

"Oh! Everything's fine! Just making something!" Yuto wonders what Yuya could be up too and was surprised when he came back with a tray in hand. On it was a bowl along with a spoon. "Here ya go!" Yuya says cheerfully, handing the tray to Yuto.

"Soup? For me? Y-Yuya, you didn't have too." Yuto said as Yuya returns to his spot beside him.

"I know, but I wanted too. You take care of me all the time. It only seems fair that I return the favor." Yuya smiles. Finding Yuya's smile infectious, Yuto couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Yuya."

_Summer_

It was the last day of school before the start of summer break. Yuya knew he should be happy about this, but he just couldn't find the energy. Not after the terrible news he had just found out about.

Yuto liked someone else.

It was during homeroom. Since school was pretty much over with everyone, including the teachers, were just lying around. Chatting, making plans for the summer, signing yearbooks, that sort of thing. At one point, Yuya spotted Yuto sitting in the far back of the classroom with Shay and Sylvio, two guys Yuya was also friends with.

Just as he was opening his mouth to greet them he got close enough to hear their conversation.

"Honestly, I don't know why you both care so much, but if I had to date anyone in this class, I guess it would be Lulu." Yuto answers. At that moment Yuya froze.

Lulu?

Yuto would date...Lulu?

It made sense though. Lulu was pretty much the whole package. She was one of the most beautiful girls in school, had high marks on all her classes, and to top it all off, she was probably the kindest person in the entire school. Who wouldn't want to date her? Yuya could actually see her right now. Chatting with her friends in the front of the room, completely unaware of the currently conversation between Yuto and his friends.

It all made sense.

Him and Yuto have been friends since the start of the school year.

And they would stay as friends. Why would it be any other way?

His heart heavy, Yuya slowly turns away from the group and walks over to the teacher where he asks permission to use the bathroom. Once granted, Yuya quickly leaves.

* * *

"Yuya?" Yuya jumps at the voice, hurriedly wiping his tear stained eyes on his arms. Yuto duck under the staircase that Yuya was hiding under and sat down beside him. This spot beneath the staircase has always been Yuya and Yuto's little getaway from the boring drag of school. It was a quiet place where hardly any teachers or students came around so they could just sit and relax. "Yuya, have you been...crying? Is everything okay?"

Yuya wishes that Yuto would just go away, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He forced a big smile on his face.

"I-I'm fine, Yuto. I'm just a little sad that the school year is ending is all. As much as a pain school was, we made a lot of memories here." Yuto frowns and shakes his head.

"Yuya, I've known you for too long. This isn't a sentimental cry. You're really upset about something. Please tell me what it is."

"It's nothing, Yuto."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be underneath the staircase, crying." Yuto wraps an arm around his shoulders as a gesture of comfort which Yuya accepts, leaning onto his shoulder. "Did someone hurt you?"

"...Yes, but not on purpose." Yuya sighs.

"Who was it?" Yuya stayed quiet. "Can you at least tell me what they did?" Yuya's face flush red.

"Yuto, we're...we're best friends, right?" Yuto looked at Yuya confused.

"Of course we are."

"So no matter what happens we'll always be friends?"

"Always." Yuto's hand grabs his's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Yuya closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay." Yuya summons up as much courage as he could. "I heard you talking to Sylvio and Shay, about how you would date Lulu."

"O-oh. You heard that?"

"Yeah. And Lulu is a great girl. You and her would make a cute couple. P-probably the cutest in the school. And you're already close with Shay." As Yuya continue to ramble, Yuto realized what Yuya was so upset about.

"Yuya...do you like me?" Yuya jumped away from Yuto, blushing heavily.

"L-like isn't exactly the word I would use." Without saying another word, Yuto grabbed Yuya's hand and pulled him out from under the staircase. "Y-Yuto?"

"We gotta go see Shay and Sylvio. I wasn't being completely honest when I said that." Yuto paused for a moment. "And I want you to hear it." Yuya blinks, not quite understanding the full weight of Yuto's words.

When they got back to the classroom Yuto poked his head inside and called out to Shay and Sylvio. Once all of them were outside in the hall, Yuto shuts the classroom door for privacy.

"What's up, Yuto?" Shay asked.

"Yuya, have you been crying?" Sylvio asked, noticing Yuya's red eyes.

"I'm fine, guys. Really." Yuya said.

"Shay, Sylvio, remember when you asked me who would I date? Well, I lied about that."

"Ha! Knew it!" Shay cheers. He then sees the strange stares the others were giving him before coughing awkwardly into his hand. "I mean, continue."

"Don't get me wrong. Lulu deserves a good guy, but that guy just isn't me. I only said that because I knew that if I told the truth, you both would pressure me to ask him out. I only said Lulu because I knew Shay would never let anyone date his sister, and Sylvio, you were already crushing on her."

"Wait, what?!" Shay sent a sharp glare at Sylvio, who begins to sweat.

"Oh, Yuto, you're so funny." Sylvio laughs, smacking Yuto's back a bit roughly. "But you clearly have no idea what you're talking about."

"For your sake, he better be." Shay mutters.

"Guys, please." Yuto pleaded, his own face redden. "I'm sorry that I lied, but the one I truly love is Yuya."

"M-me?!" Yuya stammers, his face now red enough to match his hair. Yuto ducks his head down shyly.

"I'm really sorry, Yuya. I didn't say anything because I was afraid you wouldn't want to hang out anymore if you knew." At first, Yuya just stared at Yuto before finally breaking out into a fit of laughter as well as shedding a few tears at the same time. "Y-Yuya?" Yuto cups Yuya's face so that their eyes would meet.

"I...I'm just so happy." Yuya smiles, wiping his tears. "I loved you for so long a-and I was too scared to tell you anything, because I was afraid you would..." Yuto wraps his arms around Yuya, hugging him tight to his chest.

"I love you too, Yuya." Yuto whispers.

"Well, I'm happy for ya, Yuto, but this is getting a bit too sappy for me. Let's go, Sylvio. We have a nice little talk of our own-"

"Oh! What was that? On my way, Sora!" Sylvio calls before hurriedly reentering the classroom. Shay rolls his eyes and follows him, shutting the classroom door behind him. Eventually Yuya and Yuto pull away from each other.

"S-so does this mean we're...?" Yuya begins timidly.

"Dating?" Yuto finishes. "I think so. I-I mean if you want too!" Yuya grab both of Yuto's hands and smiled up at him.

"I would love that." Yuto smiles back and leans down, gently pressing their foreheads together.

"Yuya?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes. Please." The kiss was short and brief. Just a soft graze of lips. But it was everything to them. "Thank you, Yuto." Yuya murmurs breathlessly into his neck.

"No, thank you, Yuya. For being apart of my life."

* * *

**Slimslam**

**Pen: "Well, I hope your friend has a better personality offline. You shouldn't have to apologize for their actions, but thank you anyway."**

**Duke**

**Pen: "I know and I tried. I could handle one bad message, but when they kept coming back I just didn't know how to handle that. You didn't see it, but they even insulted me for deleted their reviews. Basically, now, I have to moderate guest reviews now. It isn't a big deal, just something I didn't want to do. Thank you for the kind advice." **

**Dranzer**

**Pen: "Thank you so much! Aside from this Ice Cream prompt and this one, I don't think it was my best work but I'm glad you're enjoying them!"**

**YunoYudu97**

**Pen: "Oh, hello you three. Welcome back. Sorry for being gone so long. The months really flew by for me, but don't worry! After Arc-V Month is over I plan on getting back to my other stories."**

**Angel: "If you're looking for Yuya and the others, they're over there. Talking to Nova."**

**(Angel points to the dark brown haired girl in the corner, talking to Yuya and friends. Yuya looks up from his conversation and waves to Yuno and Yudu.)**

**Yuya: "Oh! Yuno! Yudu! It's been way too long! How have you guys been?!" **

**CeleneTheAngel**

**Pen: "Thank you, and don't worry. I think I took care of the review problem. At least, for now. Time Travel, huh? I hate to disappoint you, but I'm following the Tumblr prompt list for Arc-V Month. However, maybe during the end, I will try it out. No harm in doing a bonus prompt, right?"**

**Seena87**

**Pen: "Yes, I will. Thank you, Seena. Honestly, I love hearing other's opinions and take their criticism seriously. However, their review was completely harsh and narrow minded. I kind of wish I did keep the review so others could see that I wasn't overreacting or something like that, but I'm glad I got rid of it. That review hurt me a lot, but you're right. I shouldn't let it get to me so. Thank you for your support." **


	5. Day 5 - Jewelry

**Title:** A Promise

**Prompt:** Jewelry

**AU: **Pawn Marriage AU (An AU where Yuri proposes to Yugo.)

**Summary: **Yuri and Celina shop for a gift for Yuri's boyfriend.

**Shippings: **Pawnshipping (Yugo x Yuri)

* * *

"I honestly can't believe you two are still together after he said no."

"Just because he said no to my proposal doesn't mean he doesn't love me, Celina." Yuri said to his sister, his eyes drifting to different items in the display case. "He's just not ready for marriage."

"But why?"

"He's afraid of it."

"Afraid?"

"Celina, he's been married three times before. His first wife died in a car accident and his second wife cheated on him."

"What about his third wife?" Yuri shrugs.

"Husband, actually, and no one knows. He just up and left him without any explanation."

"That's terrible."

"This is why I have to be patient with him. Married or not, I still love him. And although it is a shame he said no, I don't love him any less because of it." Celina stared at her brother for a moment before smiling and shaking her head.

"He really isn't just a toy to you, is he?" Yuri pauses for a moment.

"He never was. Yugo's different." Suddenly, Celina grabbed his shoulder and steered him away from necklaces he had been looking at.

"Well, since you're actually serious about this guy, I know just the thing." Celina took Yuri to a different part of the jewelry store, to a large glass display full of rings.

"Celina, I already told you. Yugo-"

"These aren't engagement rings, dummy. These are promise rings." Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Promise rings?"

"Unlike engagement rings, a promise ring is upholding a promise of some kind. It doesn't even have to be a promise of marriage if Yugo is still too uncomfortable for that. It could just simply be a promise of love." Yuri looked back down at the display and smiles.

"Dear sister, this may have been the only good idea you've ever had."

"I get them every once and in a while."

* * *

**Pen: "Oh man. This one was so rushed."**

**(Pen groans into her hands.)**

**Angel: "Eh? But I thought you had you completed all the prompt up to day 7!"**

**Pen: "I thought I did! But I then I remembered...I never actually finish this one."**

**(Angel sighs.)**

**Angel: "Oh Pen. What are we going to do with you?"**

**Duke**

**Pen: "Thank you, Duke. And yes, I will keep your words in mind for next time. Hopefully there won't be a next time."**

**Slimslam**

**Pen: "No problem. Just because one review was horrible to me doesn't mean I should pass on the hate. That just wouldn't be right." **

**YunoYudu97**

**Yuya: "We've been fine. Thanks for asking."**

**Yuto: "I hope the repairs in your ****dimension goes well."**

**Yugo: "Oh, so you guys ended up nearly destroying your dimensions too? Man, that is way too common among alternate universes."**

**Yuri: "Well, to be fair, it wouldn't be a 'real' AU without some dimension being destroyed in the process."**

**Yuya/Yuto/Yugo: "YURI!"**

**Yuri: "What? It's true."**

**Pen: "Moving on, thank you! As you can see not 'all' of them are well thought out, but I certainly try. I'm a dub watcher so I use their English names over their Japanese ones."**

**Seena87**

**Pen: "Again, thank you so much for your understanding. I hope you continue to enjoy these prompts, althought...honestly...this one isn't very good. But at least I got it done, right?"**

**(Pen turns to Angel.)**

**Pen: "Right?"**

**(Angel shrugs.)**

**Angel: "I'm gonna be honest with ya, sis. I kind of expected you to give up on Day 3 so...good job for making it this far!" **

**Pen: "H-hey! I don't give up that quickly!"**

**(Angel raises an eyebrow at her as if to say 'really?'.) **

**queen of stars**

**Pen: "Aww, how sweet. I really should write a Preyshipping prompt soon. I've been doing so much with the Dragon Boys, I haven't looked at any other ships."**

**Angel: "Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is."**

**(Angel shrugs.)**

**Angel: "You both already know that there are a lot of Preyshipping AUs out there. Or do you need a little reminder?"**

**Shay: NO! NO WE DON'T!"**

**(Angel giggles.)**

**Angel: "Too late. Already making plans for Pen to show off a Preyshipping AU later this year in the theater." **

**Shay: "Why...why do you do this?" **

**Sora: "Well, to be fair, she is technically our boss."**

**Angel: "That is correct! There's a reason our AU is called the Arc-V Actors AU." **

**Arc-V Characters: "Don't remind us." **

**Angel: "Anyway, Nova, sorry we didn't tell you. But there 'should' be a new chapter each day. If Pen can manage it, that is."**

**Pen: "I'm trying, okay! This isn't easy!" **


	6. Day 6 - Palette

**Title: **Double Identity

**Prompt:** Palette

**AU: **Yugo - Yuna AU (An AU where Yugo loses a bet and has to go to a party dressed as a girl, however, with his fake gender, Yugo and Yuri end up falling for each other.)

**Summary: **After getting to know each other well during a party, Yuri invites Yuna out on a date, however, Yuri doesn't realize that he actually invited Yugo in a wig.

**Shippings: **Pawnshipping (Yugo x Yuri)

* * *

Yugo swore he would never do it again. It was a one time thing. The results of a bet he made with Rin. An inside joke that only they would know about.

So why was he in the cosmetics aisle, trying to decide between two different makeup palettes like some over anxious teenage girl getting ready for a date?

Because that's exactly what he was doing.

Yugo bites his lip, now wishing that Rin was here. She knew more about makeup than him. She was the one who had done his makeup in the first place.

"Well, well, I didn't know the store changed its animal policy." A smooth voice said that made Yugo's heart stop.

_"Great Obelisk, no." _Yugo thought to himself as he slowly turned around. Standing behind him, a shopping basket tuck under his arm, was Yuri.

"Good evening, Pogo. Have you lost your master?" Yugo gritted his teeth. He really didn't need this right now.

"I'm not a dog, you moron!" He snaps. He hurriedly tosses one of the palettes into his cart, however, Yuri saw it.

"And what's this now? Buying makeup?"

"N-not for me! For Rin!" Yuri smirks.

"I never implied it was for you. Why so defensive?" Yugo's face grew hot.

"B-because...shut up!" Yugo then turned and practically ran off all the meanwhile Yuri is chuckling.

"Good talk, Pogo!"

How he actually manage to get a date with that asshole without him realizing that it was actually him under the wig Yugo would never understand.

Why he was even going through with it was another matter entirely.

* * *

**Slimslam**

**Pen: "Yeah. We all need a little kindness in our lives, on or offline." **

**queen of stars**

**Pen: "Please be careful running around the theater. I don't want anyone getting hurt!"**

**Angel: "No worries, Pen. Lulu will keep an eye on him."**

**Lulu: "Of course. As if I can take my eyes off him for five minutes without something going wrong."**

**Shay: "H-hey!"**

**Yuto: "It's true." **

**Shay: "Yuto!"**

**Yuto: "What? I'm just being honest. You need someone like Sora to keep an eye on you."**

**Shay: "What?! If anything, I'm the one who keeps an eye on HIM!"**

**Yuri: "So you admit it. You watch over Sora."**

**Shay: "No! That's not what I meant!"**

**Angel: "Haha. Oh Shay, you just keep digging your hole even bigger."**

**Seena87**

**Pen: "Oh, it's no problem. I like answering and role playing with my reviewers. It's a lot of fun. I'm actually hoping to take a few of these prompts and make them into full fledge stories, but I'm still not sure. Regardless, thank you for the kind words."**


	7. Day 7 - Wonder

**Title: **Ask Her

**Prompt:** Wonder

**AU: **Prince Sylvio AU (Sylvio is the Prince of the Standard Kingdom who is looking for a bride.)

**Summary: **Sylvio wonders why Celina isn't falling for him.

**Shippings:** Brashshipping (Sylvio x Celina)

* * *

"I don't understand that girl!" Sylvio growled. "I've tried literally **everything** to woo her and she has turned her nose up at anything I do! I should banish her for her insolence!"

"Oh, yes, Sylvio. Because nothing screams, 'I want to marry you' like a good old fashion threat." Sylvio's Spirit Partner, Superstar said sarcastically, before taking a calming sip of tea.

"And what would you know about romance?" Sylvio asked his partner through the corner of his eye.

"Not much, but I have been talking to Cat Dancer." Sylvio whip around to fully face the Fiend-type.

"You have?! What has she said about me?!"

"That's the problem with you." Superstar sighs, setting down his cup.

"Excuse me?!"

"You think everything is about you, when it isn't. This is why you have such trouble with relationships in the first place, my prince."

"I do not have trouble!" Sylvio protested. "Who doesn't love the great Sylvio?!"

"Not Celina."

"You know what I meant!"

"Listen, my prince. If you wish to win Celina's heart, you must understand Celina first." Sylvio blinked at his duel monster, confused.

"Sooooo...?" Superstar lets out another long sigh.

"Get to know her. Ask her about herself. What's her favorite book? What's her favorite color? What does she prefer on her sandwich? Does she even like sandwiches? Would she like a sandwich for lunch-?"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Sylvio shouted, heading towards the door. "Honestly, you can be so annoying at times." Sylvio mutters.

"Oh, you know what they said about us duel monsters." Superstar hums, picking up his cup. "We're just like our Duel Masters."

Sylvio's reply to that is a door slam.

* * *

**Angel: "Well, this shipping was...unexpected."**

**Pen: "To be honest, it sort of just...happened?"**

**Yuya: "Umm...I don't want to be 'that guy' but didn't Arc-V Month ended two months ago?"**

**Angel: "I rather have her be late than never update again." **

**Pen: "I'm either one or the other...and that isn't a good thing." **

**Angel: "But we're working on."**

**Pen: "Yeah...let's go with that."**

**(Celina suddenly bursts in.)**

**Celina: "OKAY, WHO THE HELL SHIPS ME AND SYLVIO TOGETHER?!"**

**Pen: "Oh crap..."**

**(Pen ducks out of sight.)**

**queen of stars**

**Pen: "Oh yes. I remember watching Arc-V and thinking that Sora was a girl at first, or at the very least a girl disguised as a boy. The same sort of holds true for Riley, but everyone was kind of fooled by Riley's real gender." **

**Sora: "Me? A girl? Seriously?"**

**(Pen shrugs.)**

**Pen: "I've made dumber assumptions." **

**Yuri: "Now that, I believe." **

**Angel: "Oh, shut your mouth, Yuri." **

**Slimslam**

**Pen: "Well, I can't really give you any advice since they are guest reviewers. Aside from reporting them the only thing you can do is try and explain to the creator like you did with me. Since they're guest reviewers, only the creator of the story can delete their reviews. But even so, I would just ignore them. It's more than obvious that they're just trolls looking for attention. They'll insult you no matter what you do or say. I humored his first review, but when they started to attack my other reviewers, that's when I put my foot down. You can insult me all you like, but I will not allow that kind of behavior towards my other reviewers."**

**Angel: "Clearly, if writing insulting reviews is the only thing they can do to past the time then that's just really sad."**

**Seena87**

**Pen: "Yeah, I do want to make these into longer chapters/stories, but I just have so many other projects that I'm working on and a lot is going on in my life that sometimes I just don't simply have the time for. But that's not gonna stop me from trying!" **


	8. Day 8 - Speed

**Title:** Over The Bridge

**Prompt:** Speed

**AU: **Pawn Partners AU (During the Synchro Dimension Arc, Yuri has a change of heart and decides to team up with Yugo to take down the Professor.)

**Summary: **Sector Security is after Yugo and Yuri, but with their duel disks damaged dueling is out of the question. So now, Yuri must rely on Yugo's driving to get them out of this situation. Ra, help them. *Inspired by Triaga's Tumblr post - "When Arc-V refuses to cooperate so u gotta do everything yourself."*

**Shippings:** Light Pawnshipping (Yugo x Yuri)

* * *

"Pull over! You both are under arrest!" Yuri twisted around in his seat to see more than a dozen Duel Chasers right on their tail, their siren lights wailing.

"I can't believe this." Yuri sighed.

"I know, right?! I wasn't even going that fast!" His partner protested from the wheel.

"You were going nearly 20 miles over the limit..."

"So?! That's nothing!" Yugo smirks, revving up the engine. "I can go **a lot **faster." Yuri's eyes widen.

"Yugo, don't you dare-" The rest of Yuri's sentence is cut off as the bike lurches forward, giving Yuri no choice but to cling to Yugo's waist like a helpless child, afraid that he would be thrown off the deathtrap at every turn.

"Ha! Let's see how long those Sector Security guys can keep up!" Yugo laughs. Honestly, Yuri couldn't figure out what was so amusing about this situation. Dueling wasn't an option since both their duel disks have been damaged beyond repair and how long could they really run?

_"So this is how I die. On the back of a motorcycle with an idiot at the wheel. A traitor to Academia and the Profe-"_

"Oh! Look! That's our ticket out of this mess!" Yuri's thoughts are once more cut off as Yugo points forward. It was a standard draw bridge, but Yuri didn't understand how it could help them. In fact, the bridge was slowly rising up to make way for a large boat. Their only exit would be completely blocked.

"And how does that help us exactly?" Yuri couldn't help but ask.

"We're gonna jump it!"

"You can't be serious." But then Yuri saw the challenging look in Yugo's eyes and immediately buried his head into Yugo's shoulder, not even wanting to look at the rapidly approaching obstacle. "Oh my Ra, he is serious. I'm going to die. Who would have thought my own counterpart would be my own undoing?" Yuri mumbles.

Behind them, the security was slowing down. Not even they were dumb enough to try and follow Yugo. Meanwhile, Yugo was speeding up.

"Here we go!" Yugo cheers. Yuri shuts his eyes and for a heart pounding moment, he's flying. But the surreal feeling quickly comes to an end as the Duel Runners hits the road again, nearly jolting Yuri off the bike. "Ha! Told you we would make it!"

"Wait, what?" Yuri opened his eyes and looked back to see the draw bridge, as well as the cops, quickly disappearing from sight. "...We're...alive?"

"See! I told you it would work!" Yugo grins back at him. Yuri stares at his counterpart for a few moments before sighing and resting his forehead back on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if you're a moron or a genius."

* * *

**Yuri: "Like I would ever team up with Pogo."**

**Yugo: "And like i would ever let you on my bike, Cabbage Creep!" **

**Pen: "Boys, boys, please calm yourselves. We've talked about this before. Different universe, different relationship." **

**CeleneTheAngel**

**Pen: "Haha! Right on the money! Now I kind of wished I had Yuya singing that song to Sylvio!"**

**Angel: "Oh man! I love that show! And that song goes perfectly with this chapter!" **

**Pen: "It's good to be back though. Thank you!"**

**Tucker**

**Pen: "Oh yeah. I remember that story. I'm thinking about bringing it back..."**

**All the Arc-V Characters: "NO!"**

**Shay: "I...'saw' things that I could never unsee..."**

**Yuri: "Drama Queen!" **

**Shay: "Fuck off, Cabbage Head!" **

**Seena87**

**Angel: He is the biggest dork."**

**Sylvio: "How dare you?! Do you have any idea who I am?!" **

**Angel: "King Dorkstar?"**

**Yuya: "Pfffh..."**

**Sylvio: "Yuya, don't you dare laugh!" **

**Pen: "Yeah. I got lots of project. On top of En Rings, my OC story, I might also bring back my Shipping Collection story since a lot of people really seem to like it, roleplay and all. As well as Truth or Dare because that really was a lot of fun to write. There's also another story of thinking about writing which would pit people's OC characters and their decks against the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh but I'm sure if I'm ready for that kind of project yet. We'll just see where the chips may land. I also might start writing Arc-V Gachaverse stories on my Youtube channel, but I'm not sure on that one either since Gachaverse stories take a lot of time to write. " **

**Queen of Stars**

**Pen: "Thank you, Nova. I know it's a strange pairing but honestly it was the first thing that pop into my head. A romance was hinted between Sylvio and Celina in one of the openings for the Canon Universe of Arc-V but strangely, they tossed the idea." **

**Angel: "Probably because they were too busy writing another Jack vs Yuya duel."**

**Yuya: "Oh...sorry?"**

**Angel: "It's not your fault, Yuya. The ****favoritism**** towards 5D characters just annoys me. I honesty would much rather have a Yugo vs Yuya duel."**

**Pen: "Cheers to that."**

* * *

**Pen: "Alright, guys. So I decided to post Days 8 - 10, because 8 and 9 are very short while 10 is quite long. Don't ask me why. I just really went ham on the 'Dragon' word prompt."**


	9. Day 9 - Legacy

**Title:** Someone Has To Do It

**Prompt: **Legacy

**AU: **Yu-Gi-Oh Torch Passing AU (An AU where the reins of 'main character' are pass down.)

**Summary: **Yuya hands the torch to Yusaku. His era was done, and it was time for a new one to begin. Also Starving Venom has a chat with Firewall.

**Shippings: **None

* * *

"It's finally your turn, Yusaku. To continue our 19 year old legacy." Yuya hands the torch to Yusaku with a brave smile. "Entertain the world in your own way and don't forget to smile-"

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." Yusaku deadpans.

"W-what? Why not?"

"Sorry, but I actually want my series to amount to 'something' in the end and considering the way your series turned out..."

"But we turned out great!"

"Did you? Did you **really**?" Yusaku asked, skeptical. Yuya does a sideways glance at the burning remains that was the Arc-V anime.

"Uhh...our manga was good?"

"Half your fan base refuses to even acknowledge its existence." Yusaku sighs and shakes his head. "You're just digging your hole deeper, Yuya." Yusaku turned and began walking away. "It's fine. We'll clean up your mess."

Yuya watches in stun silence as the newest Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist walks away.

* * *

"I don't know, Venom. This looks a little too OP. Even for an ace monster." Firewall Dragon said, reading its new effect. "Are you sure I won't get in trouble with this?"

"Firewall, Firewall." Venom places a reassuring hand on the other dragon's shoulder. "Everyone knows I have the best effect, therefore, I know what I'm talking about."

"...Wasn't one of your forms ban from the game for being too OP?"

"Yes. Yes it was, but that just means I know **exactly** what not to do when making an effect."

"Firewall! Let's go!" Yusaku called. "We're leaving!"

"You should go." Starving Venom begins to push Firewall towards his Duel Master. "Have fun with your series. Remember, us ace monster are really counting on you-"

"Wait, but, I thought Odd-Eyes was the ace monster for Arc-V?"

"Well, I'm the co-ace monster." Venom snorts annoyed. "Now go!"

"Oh, uhh...thanks for everything!" And Firewall takes off towards Yusaku. Venom watches them go with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I know that grin anywhere, what did you do?" Odd-Eyes asked, walking up to the Fusion monster.

"Let's just say that being a Link Monster isn't the only thing Firewall Dragon is going to be known for." Odd-Eyes sighs and shakes his head.

"You are the worse."

"Why, thank you."

* * *

***Author Note - This was just for laughs, guys. Do not take this seriously. I love both Arc-V and Vrains and each has its good and bad points. When I saw the prompt it got me thinking about the fanbase and how I hear so many people praising Vrains and so many people hating Arc-V I just thought it would be funny to have Yusaku mention it as Yuya is handing him the, quote on quote, 'torch' of Yu-Gi-Oh Protagonist. Again, don't take it too seriously. Everyone knows I love Arc-V and I love Vrains. Also I wanted to poke some fun at Firewall's ban because that dragon deserved better.***

* * *

**Rin: "Wow, this Yusaku guy is cold."**

**Angel: "But he isn't wrong."**

**Yuto: "And this is why Yuri's dragon is the worst." **

**Yuri: "What are you talking about? If that Link Dragon fell for it then he has no one but himself to blame. My dragon is just looking out for number 1. As he should be." **

**(Yuto rolls his eyes.)**


	10. Day 10 - Dragon

**Title: **Arc-VIII

**Prompt: **Dragon

**AU:** Human Dragons AU (The En Cards end up transforming the ace monsters of the Dragon Boys and Bracelet Girls into humans.)

**Summary: **After the defeat of the Supreme King, the En Cards return everything to normal, however, the counterparts' ace monsters are all missing! What could have happen to them?

**Shippings: **Counterpartshipping (Yuya x Yuto), Light Preyshipping (Sora x Shay)

* * *

The En Cards have always been unique cards. They held the power of Nature, Winds, Cosmos, and Life itself. Not even Leo himself, who invented the cards; understood their power. When Riley won the duel against the Supreme King, the dimensions and all who lived in them were returned back to their natural state. However, not all was normal.

The En Cards...influenced the Heavenly Dragons. The Dragon Boys could no longer summon their dragons to fight alongside them in duels. Their cards are lost to the world now.

Although, just because they weren't cards didn't mean the dragons couldn't duel.

* * *

"I-I can't find him!" Yuya cried. Scatter on the ground was Yuya's deck and duel disk. After a brief black out, Yusho, Leo, and the rest of the Standard Lancers woke up on a grassy hillside. Zuzu had identify the place as Paradise Park. They were home.

Everyone was overjoyed to see that the Supreme King's rein had finally came to an end. Yuya thanked Riley over and over again for her help as well as Sylvio, Gong, Moon Shadow, Declan, his father, Zuzu, and even Leo. However, as relieved as everyone was, Yusho noted that they were the only ones to return. Where were the rest of the Lancers?

Celina? Shay? Sora? Dennis? Aster? Kite? Crow? Jack? Anyone who wasn't from the Standard Dimension wasn't here. Declan questioned if Yuya could still contact Yuto, or any of the other Dragon Boys. He also urged Zuzu to do the same for her counterparts if possible. They both tried to reach out to their other selves, but they couldn't hear nor sense anything.

Yuya then started to look through his deck, seeing if Dark Rebellion, or any of the other dragons were with him. Yuya was completely shocked to see not only was Dark Rebellion gone, but Odd-Eyes as well! This sent him into a panic, looking through his entire deck only to come up empty handed.

"O-Odd-Eyes?! Odd-Eyes, where are you?!" Yuya cried, his eyes full of tears. Zuzu and Gong were helping Yuya look while the others could only look on in disbelief.

"This doesn't make any sense! Zarc was defeated! Riley took care of that! So with him gone, where did the dragons go?!" Sylvio shouted, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Now, now." Yusho said calmly, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's all take a deep breath and calm down. Yuya, maybe one of your other counterparts has Odd-Eyes?"

"That has to be it. After all, where else could they have gone too?" Zuzu said, standing up.

"We should check in on the other dimensions while we're at it." Declan said, fixing his glasses on his nose. "Since Riley used the En Cards, the dimensions should be back to normal as well as everyone who resided in them." Yuya quickly picked up his deck and once that was sorted out it was decided that Declan and Yuya would be the ones to travel while the others stayed behind and made sure the Standard Dimension was in order.

At first, Sylvio was against this, but a stern glare from Gong made him go quiet. Yusho told Yuya that he and his mother would be waiting for his return. Yuya gave his father a smile and a hug. Zuzu also promised to tell Skip and the others that Yuya was okay which Yuya thanked her for.

Before leaving Declan turned to his father and made him promise to take care of Riley while he was gone. Leo agreed, nodding, wishing them well on their travels. He was going to go home and apologize to his wife and after that, begin his apology to the 4 worlds and everyone he had harmed. Even if it took him a whole lifetime to do.

With that settle, Yuya and Declan took out their duel disks. They took the card that helped them get to the Synchro Dimension and inserted it. They both vanish with a flash of light.

* * *

Yuya and Declan were teleported into some part of the slums territory that was being cleaned up, by not only Commoners, but Tops folks as well. Since Yuya had united the Synchro Dimension, everyone was working to put their city back in order. As soon as they appeared, they were instantly recognized by the public who rush over to greet them.

Yuya and Declan tried to answer their questions and praises as best they can, but luckily they were rescued by Crow, who pulled up to them in his D-Wheeler.

"Whoa, everyone! Back up! Give them some room to breathe!" Crow called as the crowd step aside to make room for him. Everyone in the dimension had seen Crow go up against the Supreme King and now even the Tops had respect for him, calling him and Jack the heroic Signers of Synchro.

"Crow! It's good to see you!" Yuya smiled, relieved to see his old friend well.

"You too. Glad to see you're not some demon hybrid monster with wings and claws." Crow chuckled. "So I'm guessing that you guys got home safe and sound? How's Riley and the others?"

"Everyone is fine. At least in the Standard Dimension. We have yet to check up on the others." Declan answered.

"Oh, well that's-" Before Crow could finish, Yuya blurted out -

"Crow, have you seen Yugo by any chance?!" Crow blinked a few times in confusion.

"Who?" Yuya then realized that Crow never met Yugo. He had been carded beforehand.

"Yugo! He's one of my counterparts! You know, he looks exactly like me, wears a white Duel Runner suit, drives a white D-Wheeler, he competed in the Friendship Cup, shouts a lot, hates the word Fusion..." Yuya rambled on. Crow shakes his head.

"Sorry, Yuya, but aside from his duel with Sylvio and Celina I haven't seen him."

"Well, I have." A voice said before another Duel Runner came to a stop beside Crow's. Everyone looked to see that it was none other than Jack Atlas himself.

"Jack, hey!" Yuya greeted.

"Yuya, glad to see you're not some demon hybrid monster with wings and claws." Jack said.

"Uhh...I already said that." Crow sweatdropped. Jack just merely glanced over at Crow before returning his gaze to Yuya and Declan.

"Looking for the one kid that looks exactly like you? I've seen him." Jack repeated.

"You have? You've seen Yugo?!"

"Yeah. Completely mistaken him for you. Even the girl he was with looked like that Zuzu girl."

"That's Rin! She's Zuzu's counterpart!" Yuya explained.

"Yes. I'm quite aware of that now." Jack said.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Both of them live in the orphanage. It isn't too far from here." Jack answered.

"You go ahead, Yuya. I'm going to have a look at the machine that took us to the Xyz Dimension. If I can't get it to work then we will have to return home and make new cards that will allow access to the Xyz and Fusion Dimensions." Declan says. Yuya nods.

"Alright. I'll meet you there then."

* * *

Yuya jumped off the back of Jack's D-Wheeler and looked up at the building in front of him. It looked pretty rundown like most buildings in this part of the City. A few kids were in the front, playing games of tags and hide and go seek. Yugo lived here? One of the kids spotted them and called out to the others.

"Guys! Look! It's Jack Atlas and Yuya Sakaki!" Like before, a crowd of kids completely overwhelm the two duelists.

"Children! Now is that anyway to treat our heroes?" A stern voice calls from the front door. The children immediately lower their heads and back away, murmuring quiet apologizes.

"Hey, it's okay." Yuya says quickly. "I'm just surprised to see how many great fans me and Jack have." Yuya smiles which instantly perks up the kids' spirits.

"Sorry for that. Sometimes the kids get so excited that it's hard to get even a word in. Hello to the both of you." In front of them now was an elderly woman, with brown eyes and long black hair. She wore a long red dress with a blue diamond pendent around her neck.

"Oh, hello madam." Yuya greeted.

"Yuya, this is my foster mother, Martha. Martha, this is Yuya." Jack introduced. Yuya nearly did a double take. This woman was Jack's mother? "Is Yugo still around?"

"Of course. He's in the garage, turning it inside out." Martha said, pointing towards the left side of the building.

"Thank you, Ms. Martha." Yuya bows politely before racing over to that part of the orphanage. As he got closer he could hear a lot of movement going on inside.

"Gah! This is crazy, Rin! Clear Wing couldn't have just...disappear!" Yugo's voice shouted.

"I know, Yugo. I know." A voice that sounded like Rin said. "Are you sure he didn't end up in your Main Deck by accident?"

"I swear, Rin! I checked my deck like fifteen times already!" Yuya poked his head into the garage. Inside, Yugo was going through a toolbox, some of its tools already laid scatter on the floor while Rin, Zuzu's Synchro counterpart, was combing through a nearby workbench.

"Umm...h-hi?" Yuya called out uncertainly. Yugo and Rin both looked up.

"It's...It's you." Rin whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yuya? You're Yuya, right? The one from Standard?" Yugo asked, standing up from his position. Yuya nods.

"Hey, Yugo. It's uhh..It's been awhile, huh?" Yuya said, trying to make light conversation. Now Yuya was expecting a lot of reactions, but what Yugo said next wasn't one of them.

"Please tell me you have Clear Wing!" Yugo shouted, dashing forward to grab Yuya by both shoulders. Yuya shakes his head, confused and worried.

"You're missing Clear Wing?"

"Ever since I woke up!" Yugo replied, throwing his hands in the air. "I've looked everywhere for him, but I can't find him!"

"Don't tell me." Rin said, carefully stepping over the mess of tools Yugo had left to get closer to the two counterparts. "You don't have your dragon either?" Yuya sadly shakes his head.

"That's actually sort of why we came here. Odd-Eyes isn't in my deck or any of the other dragons. I was sort of hoping you had him, but I'm guessing you don't?" Yugo shakes his head, biting his lip.

"This...this is bad. What could have happen to them?"

"I-I don't know." Yuya answer honestly. "But don't give up hope! I know we're going to find them. Me and Declan are heading to the Xyz Dimension next, you're welcome to join us if you like."

"Heck yeah, I'm in! I have to find Clear Wing! He's family!" Yugo said passionately.

"I'll come too." Rin nods. Yuya, now with Yugo and Rin in tow, exit the garage and go over to where Jack is still talking to Martha.

"Ms. Martha! Me and Rin are heading to the Xyz Dimension to look for my dragon so don't wait up for us!" Yugo called, hardly realizing that Jack Atlas, his big idol, was standing just a few feet in front of him. Much to Yuya's surprise, without batting an eye, Martha nods at them.

"Alright, you two. Mind your manners when traveling through other dimensions and Rin, please keep this boy out of trouble."

"I'll do what I can, Ms. Martha." Rin nods.

* * *

"Well some good news." Declan said, turning to face Yuya, Yugo, and Rin. "It look likes the machine has been restored and is fully functional. It can take us to any dimension."

"Great! Let's head to Xyz then!" Yuya said, feeling a very small tingle of excitement.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Yugo joined. Declan activated the machine and nods at Jack and Crow.

"Once we have checked with the other two dimension, we'll return to make sure everything in progressing smoothly here."

"Appreciate it. See ya around, Yuya. Yugo, we gotta duel sometime! Good luck in finding your dragons." Crow waved. The group says their goodbyes as they enter a new chamber. The metal door slides shut in front of them and the chamber began to glow a soft green.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rin asked, gazing up at the green light that was concentrated above them.

"Of course. This is same device Roger used to travel between the Synchro and Fusion Dimensions. We should be no different." Declan answered.

* * *

Yuya looked down from the roof of the building they were on. It took a few moments for it to click into place but Yuya finally realized that this was Heartland Tower, but just restored.

"Umm...are you sure this is the Xyz Dimension?" Yugo asked, looking down at the beautiful city below. "Because last time I was there, it wasn't this pretty."

"I would seem that the En Cards didn't just teleport everyone back, it also restored the city of Heartland." Declan mused.

"Not only that, but it also restored all the people who were carded." The gang turned around to see Kite and Yuto standing by the doorway that lead back into the tower. "Long time no see, Yuya." Kite greeted.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you're okay!" Yuya smiled.

"You too. We were actually about to head to Standard when we saw a flash of light at the top of the tower. I'm guessing that was you all." Yuto said, smiling. Both of them were dressed in causal clothing unlike their old outfits. They looked different but in a good way.

"Yes, we-"

"What did you do with Clear Wing?!" Yugo shouted, shoving past Yuya and interrupting Declan. Yuto and Kite looked startled to see Yugo.

"Excuse me?" Yuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me! Where is my dragon?!" Yuto was saved from answering by Rin, who yanked Yugo back by his ear.

"What the heck, Yugo?! Haven't I taught you anything about manners?!"

"Owww! But Rinrin-"

"Don't 'Rinrin' me! You can't just walk up to someone like that and start demanding things! We're not even sure if this guy even has Clear Wing so take a chill pill." Yuto blinked in surprise.

"Something happen to Clear Wing?" He asked curiously.

"Y-yeah. That's sort of why we're here. Of course, to check up on you guys!" Yuya said quickly, but he let out a soft sigh of defeat. "But also because Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes aren't in our decks." Yuto and Kite's eyes widen in shock. "We were sort of hoping you had them."

"I-I thought that...you had the dragons, Yuya. Or at least...Odd-Eyes and Rebellion..." Yuto said and Yuya's heart twisted at those words. Yuto had entrusted his dragon to him. His ace monster. And he had lost him.

"I'm sorry, Yuto. I...I don't know what happen." Yuya murmur softly, his head lowered. He couldn't look him in the eye anymore. Yuya felt shameful.

"Wait, so you're missing your dragon too?" Rin asked, finally letting go of Yugo's ear who rubbed it sorely.

"Yeah. When we woke up in the city, I checked my deck just to see and my dragon wasn't there. However, I thought that perhaps during the 'reset' of the dimensions, Dark Rebellion stayed with Yuya." Yuto then saw the painful expression on Yuya's face and immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yuya, it's okay. I'm not blaming you for Rebellion's disappearance. None of us had any idea what was going on. We'll find our dragons. Don't worry."

Yuto gave Yuya a reassuring smile and Yuya couldn't help but smile back. Yuto was right! They were going to find their dragons! Even if it meant searching through every dimension a hundred times to find them!

"Which now begs the question, could your Fusion counterpart, Yuri, have your dragons?" Declan questioned.

"Ugh, I wouldn't put it past that creep!" Yugo growled, punching his fist into his other hand. "That guy was a power craze manic! If he could keep all the dragons to himself, you know he would!"

"Yugo, what did I say about jumping to conclusions!" Rin barked.

"Oh, come on, Rin! It has to be him! Who else would take our dragons?!" Rin crossed her arms but did't answer.

"So I guess our next stop is the Fusion Dimension." Declan said.

"You can use the teleporter than." Kite nods his head towards a gray building in the distance. Yuya recognized it was the same building that housed the teleporter that took him and his friends to the Fusion Dimension the first time around. "Pretty sure it still works after everything that has happen."

* * *

On the walk there Yuya and Yugo couldn't help but admire the beautiful city of Heartland. Now Yuya understood Yuto's angry and sadness a bit more. To have your home reduce to ash is a painful experience to go through. Yuto and Kite were happy to show off their city, pointing out important places and special landmarks.

"There's this bakery shop just down the block that makes the most delicious pastries." Yuto said joyfully. "And just down this street over here is our school, Heartland Academy. School is still closed for the moment, but we should have the school back on its feet in no time. Oh! And how could I forget Heartland's Amusement Park? It's one of the biggest amusement parks in the entire world! I should take you sometime, Yuya!"

"Y-yeah. Sounds like fun!" Yuya's smile widens at the thought of actually spending time with Yuto. No war, no dueling, no darkness, just him, Yuto, and some fun amusement rides and games. Out of the corner of his eye Yuya spotted Rin staring at him. Like...hardcore staring. It was honestly a bit unnerving. She then smiled at him before turning away and this just left Yuya confused.

"Yuya! Declan!" Another familiar voice called. Walking down the street towards them were the two Obsidian siblings, Shay and Lulu. They were also dressed in regular clothing. It was a bit strange seeing Shay so at ease, hands in his pockets with a light smirk on his face. "So Yuto wasn't pulling our legs. It's good to see you again." Shay nods at them.

"Shay, it's good to see that you and your sister are doing well. Anything to report on the Xyz Dimension's recovery?" Declan asked. Shay shrugs his shoulder, but he's still smiling.

"Everything is right where it was. When we woke up, it almost felt like a dream. Heh, maybe this is a dream." Lulu nudges her brother with her elbow.

"Hey, don't be like that, Shay. We both know this isn't a dream." Lulu said. Lulu then spotted Rin and tipped her head to the side. "Oh, you're...Rin, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yup. That would be me. And you're Lulu?" Rin held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Lulu smiled in return as she shook Rin's hand.

"Ladies, may we walk and talk?" Declan asked. "As nice as this reunion is, we have some urgent business to attend to in the Fusion Dimension." Both girls nod. Just as Yuya was about to explain to Shay why they were heading to the Fusion Dimension, Shay held up his hand.

"We already know. Kite texted us. Don't worry. I'm sure your dragons are fine. Wherever they are." Shay said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Shay."

As the group continued on their way to the teleporter Yuya could see Lulu and Rin getting along great. Both of them chatting and laughing like old friends. However, when Rin caught Yuya looked at them she smirks and leans in close to Lulu. Yuya heard her whisper something to Lulu but he couldn't hear what she said. Lulu then covered her mouth, appearing shock before looking quickly over at Yuya.

After a few seconds a strange smile broke over Lulu's face before she turned and whispered something back to Rin. Yuya turns back around, face flushed with embarrassment. He desperately wanted to ask Yugo or Shay if they had any idea what the girls were talking about but no one had been paying any attention to the girls except for him. So Yuya decided that the best course of action was to just pretend he didn't hear or see anything.

Hopefully, that was the right decision.

* * *

Yuto had decided to join them for the trip to the Fusion Dimension which wasn't a surprise to anyone. What was a surprise was that Rin wanted to stay and talk with Lulu some more.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to my counterparts at all." Rin claimed as Declan was getting the teleporter ready. "Now is as good a time as any." Rin shrugged. Everyone was fine with this, all except Yuya who tried not to think about it too much. Once it was ready the 3 Dragon Boys and Declan stepped inside.

"Tell Sora I said hi." Shay smirked, but the smirk quickly disappeared as his sister shot a questionable look in his direction. Shay let out a loud cough. "A-and Celina and Aster too, of course."

"Sure thing, Shay." Yuto nods as the door slides shut.

* * *

The Fusion Dimension was a lot more hectic than Xyz or Synchro. Adults and children alike were racing around the group, completely ignoring them even though they had sort just appeared out of thin air. Names were yelled into the air followed by tears and laughter. It took a moment for Yuya to realize what was going on.

The adults were mothers, fathers, and guardians looking for their children. The tears and laughter were coming from the mouths of overjoy people finding their families. Those who have fought on the Fusion side of the war were being reunited with their families. It was quite a warming sight.

"Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me?" A playfully mocking voice said from above them. The group looked up to see Sora hanging out on top of a rooftop, a trio of kids dressed in Slifer Red jackets behind him.

"Hey Sora!" Yuya immediately greeted his friend.

"Hey coach! Glad to see you're yourself again!" Sora smiled around his lollipop. The young boy then tilted his head to the side. "Yugo? Yuto? Didn't expect to see you guys here so soon. Something up?"

"Sort of." Yuya answered. "Long story short, our dragons are missing from our decks." Sora's eyes widen in shock.

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah! And I bet you a million to one Yuri has them!" Yugo growled.

"Possibly." Sora said. "Well, if that's who you're looking for, he's at the academy." Sora pointed towards the docks. "You can hitch a ride on one of the boats going back. I would come with you guys, but I gotta take care of these kids first." Sora nods at the trio of kids behind him.

"Locating their parents, I'm assuming?" Declan asked.

"Yup! I'll catch up with you guys later." Sora saluted before turning away, ready to keep moving.

"Oh, Sora!" Yuto called. "Shay says hi." Sora blinks a few times, appearing a bit surprised to hear the message but then he smiles again.

"Heh. Maybe I'll pay him a visit when things are calm again. Thanks Yuto." Sora says before parkouring to another rooftop following by the three Slifer Red students.

"Guess we should head to the docks now." Yuya said, turning back to the group.

"Let's." Declan nods. The gang tries to stay together but the task is proven difficult with the amount of people running around. Yuya nearly loses the gang but a hand reaches out and grabs his's in a tight grip and pulls him through a tough knot of the crowd. Yuya quickly realizes that the hand belongs to Yuto.

"Hold onto me, okay? It's easy to get lost in a crowd like this." Yuto says. Yuya nods in agreement and they both continue towards the docks, holding onto one another with Yuto leading the way. When they finally reach the edge of the crowd, Yuya sees Declan and Yugo emerges from it as well.

"Good. All of us made it here in one piece." Declan notes. Boarding a ship wasn't too difficult and soon they were on their way to the island. Upon arrival, Yuya quickly spotted Aster, helping out the lost children soldiers onto boats to take them to the mainland.

"Aster! Hey, Aster!" Yuya waved, racing up to the former Fusion General. Aster's eyes brighten when he saw them.

"Yuya? It's good to see you again. Oh, Yugo and Declan too." Aster nods at them both, but then looks at Yuto, a bit puzzled. "I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you're Yuto, right? Yuya's Xyz counterpart?"

"You are correct." Yuto says.

"And am I also correct to assume that you're all here to see Yuri?"

"Yeah! Where is that jerk?!" Yugo growled.

"Whoa now! Relax. Yuri hasn't gone anywhere. At least not to my knowledge." Aster pointed towards the academy. "Last I saw him he was by his dorm, talking to Celina."

"Great. Thanks, Aster!" Yuya waved.

"Yuya, I'm going to have a talk with Aster for a few minutes. Think you can handle this on your own?" Declan asked.

"Sure thing." Yuya nods and the three rush off, in search for their final counterpart.

It took awhile, having to navigate through crowds upon crowds of Duel Academy students, but the boys finally spotted a familiar face.

"Hey, is that Celina?" Yuto asked, grabbing Yuya's shoulder to get his attention. Yuya looked up and smile when he saw the indigo haired girl.

"Yup! That's her! Come on!" Yuya led the way this time, squeezing past students until he could finally be heard by her. "Celina! H-hey Celina! Over here!" Celina turned around at the sound of his voice. Unlike their other friends, she didn't smile when she saw them. In fact, her frown seem to deepen when she saw Yuto and Yugo.

"Please tell me you're here to return Starving Venom." Celina sighed, much to the confusion of the boys.

"Return?" Yuto questioned.

"Don't tell me Yuri's missing his dragon too?!" Yugo groaned. Celina crosses her arms and nods, looking just as disappointed as them.

"Been missing every since we woke up. He's been frantic. I figured it would be with you." Celina said, glancing up at Yuya. Yuya sadly shakes his head.

"No. We can't find Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, or Clear Wing either."

"Oh my, this is turning into one giant mystery!" Another voice claimed. A voice Yuya knew.

"So that's it then? Our dragons are just...gone?" A sour voice joined. The group turned to see Yuri as well as Dennis. The crowds of students were effectively parting around them, almost like the two were contagious. A few kids spared Yuri an uneasy glance clearly showing that none of them have forgotten how dangerous he is.

"Well, I don't think they're 'gone' gone." Yuya said as Yuri began marching up to him, his eyes narrowed into slits. Yuto immediately pushed himself in front of Yuya, taking on Yuri's glare with a glare of his own. Dennis followed behind sheepishly.

"Good afternoon, Yuya and friends." Dennis greeted, a bit half heartedly. "I was wondering when we would meet again."

"Yeah. It's great to see you too, Dennis." Yuya said, peeking around Yuto. Dennis was surprised to hear Yuya speak so pleasantly to him, but then he remembered that this was Yuya Sakaki.

"What the hell are you smiling about?!" Yuri shouted, causing a lot of students around them to jump. "Our dragons are missing and you're SMILING about that?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yuto and Yugo open their mouths to defend Yuya, but Celina is quicker than them.

"Yuri, enough. Of course they're all worried about their dragons. It's not just you. We understand your feelings." Yuri whipped towards Celina, his pink eyes blazing with rage.

"You don't understand anything! You don't know anything about me! You both think that just because the war is over, we're suddenly friends?!" Yuri looked between Dennis and Celina. Neither of them said a word. "Well, it doesn't. Stop mistaking my tolerance for friendship." Yuri splat out the last word like it was bitter poison. He then turned on his heels and walked away, the crowd parting for him as he went.

"Ugh, can he act anymore like an asshole?" Yugo muttered.

"We'll deal with Yuri later, right now I'm a bit more concern about your dragons. If neither of you have your dragons than this is far worse than I first thought." Celina said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuto asked.

"Let's just say that you four aren't the only ones missing cards." Dennis replied. It took a moment for the Dragon Boys to finally realize what Celina and Dennis were saying.

"Both of you are missing cards too?!" Yuya gasped.

"Just Celina." Dennis corrected.

"All of my Fusion Monsters are gone. Cat Dancer, Panther Dancer, and Leo Dancer." Celina listed.

"I-I don't think Lulu ever checked her deck." Yuto said.

"Rin either." Yugo adds worriedly.

"I-I better call Zuzu and tell her." Yuya said, thinking quickly. "Maybe the cards ended up with her?" Yuya tried to remind positive, but even he knew that it was fairly unlikely.

"This may seem like a crazy idea, but perhaps maybe the reason why you all don't have your ace monsters is because Zarc and Ray might have them instead?" Dennis pointed out.

"But...but that's impossible." Yugo stammered. "Zarc can't exist without us! A-and Ray's the same way! Right?" Dennis shrugged.

"I know I was sort of like...2D during the duels between Zarc but maybe, the En Cards...'did' something that allowed Zarc and Ray to remain."

"But we would've seen them by now. Yuya and Declan had been through all of the dimensions." Yuto pointed out.

"It's just a thought." Dennis shrugged helplessly. "Ace monsters just don't go missing without any reason."

* * *

Declan and his father organized search parties to look for the ace monsters in the Standard Dimension. Similar things were being done in the other dimensions.

Nothing had been found. And Yuya feared that nothing was ever going to be found. Each day, he lost more and more hope of ever finding Odd-Eyes or the other monsters. Zuzu, Rin, and Lulu were horrified to learn that their ace monsters were gone too. They were in the same situation as Yuya and his counterparts.

No one knew what to make of it or what to do. Declan had propose remaking the cards but they all refuse. Nothing could replace their ace monsters.

"Yuya, here." Yuya was jolted from his thoughts by Yuto's voice. The boy had sat down across from him. In his hands he held two chocolate milkshakes. He slid one to him over the table which Yuya caught. He took a quick sip and smiled at the refreshing taste. "Told ya they had the best milkshakes in the 4 dimensions." Yuto said as he took a sip of his own.

"You think Xyz is the best at everything, period." Yuya smirked.

"No offense." Yuto gave a lighthearted shrug. "But we are." Yuya playfully rolled his eyes, but took another sip. Aside from the missing cards, things in the dimensions have been quite peaceful. Peace treaties have been drawn up between all the dimensions and all have been signed without any incidents. The Synchro Dimension was establishing a stable government and the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions were slowly returning to normal. Now the Dimensional War just seem like a far off memory. A nightmarish world that will never happen again.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Yuto's voice again brought Yuya back to the living world. "You've kind been spacing out on me lately."

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I don't mean too-!"

"It's fine. These past months have been pretty hectic, hasn't it?" Yuto said, leaning back a little in his chair. Instead of sitting inside the shop, they decided to sit outside where there was more fresh air and sun. "But a 'good' kind of hectic." Yuya nods in agreement.

"Yuto! Yuya!" The two counterparts looked up at the call of their names to see Shay and Lulu walking towards them. Lulu was the one who had been calling, waving at them brightly.

"Hey guys." Yuya greeted causally with a smile.

"I'm very disappointed in you both." Lulu said, when the siblings got closer. Lulu's smile had disappear and she now had her hands on her hips, staring down at them like a mother would stare down a misbehaving child.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Lulu?" Yuto asked, raising an eyebrow. The dark stare was quickly replaced with another smile.

"Come on, Yuto! You know you shouldn't wear baggy clothes to a date!" At first, Yuya didn't understand what Lulu was talking about until he spotted his milkshake. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"L-Lulu, no! It isn't like that!" Yuya quickly protested, flustered. "Me and Yuto were just hanging out!"

"And I wanted to show Yuya and the others this place for ages now." Yuto said calmly, waving at the shop behind him. "Yuya just happen to be the only one who had free time at the moment." Unlike Yuya, Yuto was fairly calm, hardly a hint of red on his face. Yuya doesn't know how Yuto could still keep a level head in this type of situation. Isn't he just a bit embarrassed? This wouldn't be the first time Lulu has claimed them to be more than friends.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Lulu said in such a tone that made it obvious she didn't believe them. "That's what you said about your movie date too."

"It's not my fault everyone, except Yuto, decided to bail at the last second!" Yuya cried, throwing his hands into the air.

"Exactly. It wasn't on purpose. We're just friends. Tell her, Shay." Yuto nods. Shay holds his hands up.

"Hey, don't get me in the middle of this. This is between you three." Yuto lets out a somewhat annoyed sigh.

"So did you only come here to embarrass us?" Yuto asked.

"You two make it so easy." Lulu winks.

"EVERYONE, INCOMING!" Someone shouted. Shay immediately yanked his sister out of the way and Yuya and Yuto had no choice but to dive out of their seats as a red haired girl barrels into their table, knocking their milkshakes into the air. The drinks stayed in the air for a moment before flying back down and splattering all over the girl's outfit and red pigtails.

"Oh, are you alright?!" Lulu quickly asked the girl. The girl looked up at the group with a big smile, even though she was covered in chocolate.

"I'm fine! No need to worry! I've been through tougher scrapes!"

"Iris!" A new voice called. A group of kids, all about the same age as Yuya and the others, rolled up to them. All of them were wearing rollerblades on their feet.

"Iris, I told you not to go so fast!" A girl with long white hair said. "You're not able to handle that kind of speed yet!" A stoic boy with spiky, jet black hair skated over to Iris and helped the girl to her feet.

"Sorry Sky, but you knew I had to try! No harm in trying, right?"

"No harm? I don't think those milkshakes share your opinion." Another boy with violet hair and sharp green eyes pointed out. Iris looked down at her outfit and let out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing wrong with grabbing a treat while on the road." Iris then turned to Yuya and Yuto. "I do apologize. I would be more than happy to buy you both a fresh shake."

"N-no. That's okay." Yuya said with his own smile. "I'm just glad you're not hurt or anything."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. One time I fell off a roof and broke my wrist." Iris proudly showed off her left wrist. "Crashing into a table is child's play!"

"You're saying that like it's a good thing." The violet haired boy huffed.

"Oh don't be a stinker, Thorn." Iris said.

"We should probably go home now, Iris. Your clothes and hair are a mess." The stoic boy finally spoke.

"A little milkshake splatter never hurt anybody." Iris waved off.

"Well, yes, but your mother has already called me. Twice in fact. I told her I would have you home by 3." Iris lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fine Rai. Fine." Yuto and Yuya set the table back up as the group begins to skate away. "Again, sorry for the mess!" Iris called back to them before the group disappears.

"Well, those four were...interesting." Shay says. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Yuto says, picking up their cups. "Can't say the same for our milkshakes, right Yuya?" Yuto looked up at his friend, but Yuya was still staring after where the group had disappeared down the road. "Uhh...Yuya?"

"Yuya, are you alright?" Lulu questioned, a bit concern.

"Her...her eyes...did you see her eyes?" Yuya looks back at them, troubled and confused.

"Whose eyes?" Shay asked.

"The girl...Iris...she had...two different colored eyes."

* * *

**Angel: "Wow. This is MUCH longer. What happened, Pen?" **

**(Pen shrugs.)**

**Pen: "I had the AU idea for awhile. Just wasn't sure what to do with it." **


End file.
